Natural gas is often available in areas remote to where it will be ultimately used. Quite often the source of this fuel is separated from the point of use by a large body of water and it may then prove necessary to transport the natural gas by large vessels designed for such transport. Natural gas is normally transported overseas as cold liquid in carrier vessels. At the receiving terminal, this cold liquid, which in conventional practice is at near atmospheric pressure and at a temperature of about -160.degree. C.(-256.degree. F.) must be regasified and fed to a distribution system at ambient temperature and at a suitable elevated pressure, generally around 80 atmospheres. This requires the addition of a substantial amount of heat and a process for handling LNG vapors produced during the unloading process. These vapors are sometimes referred to as boil-off gases.
Many suggestions have also been made and some installations have been built to use the large cold potential of the LNG. Some of these processes use the LNG vaporization process to produce by-product power as a way of using the available LNG cold. The available cold is used by using as a hot sink energy sources such as seawater, ambient air, low-pressure steam and flue gas. The heat-transfer between the sinks is effected by using a single component or multi-component heat-transfer medium as the heat exchange media. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,303 uses propane as a heat-transfer medium in a closed loop process to generate electricity. The LNG liquid is vaporized by liquefying propane, the liquid propane is then vaporized by seawater, and the vaporized propane is used to power a turbine which drives an electric power generator. The vaporized propane discharged from the turbine then warms the LNG, causing the LNG to vaporize and the propane to liquefy. The principle of power generation from LNG cold potential is based on the Rankine cycle, which is similar to the principle of the conventional thermal power plants.
Before the practice of this invention, all proposals for using the cold potential of LNG involved regasification of the LNG. The prior art did not recognize the benefits of converting liquefied natural gas at one pressure to liquefied natural gas at a higher temperature and using the cold potential of the lower pressure LNG.